The black case
by Scorpina
Summary: Continued from Retaliation. Miss Lee's obsidian black case is missing, she has warned there were creatures within it not even she can contain. Problem is, no one told the authority about its dangers. Only Kane is aware, will he be able to warn the others before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Vicky's idea.

It wasn't even a week after Miss Lee left the WWE locker room, when Vicky sought out someone to open the black casing that was left behind. She knew who to turn the case over to, but she thought it would be doing the authority a favor by having it opened first, such a strange little thing. Made completely out of obsidian rock. Vicky knew the box itself was valuable, but what was so important to keep it inside of something precious? She ventured to the far end of the locker room, she could hear their voices on the other side of the door when she knocked gently. The door crept open, with caution, Vicky walked in. The only glow came from the lantern, yet she saw four bodies surrounding what little light there was. "And what brings you here?"

The Wyatts stood in wait, Vicky however was dawn to their latest edition to the family. Daniel Bryan. She fell silent, nearly reluctant to reveal what was in her hand, but she began to think of the payoff to come if she succeeded. "I was wondering if either one of you could open this for me." She passed into Bray's hands the obsidian box. He looked it over and smiled.

"This isn't your, and we know it. In fact, I think that young woman carried this with her at all times. What's her name, Lee?" he said.

"Indeed, it is hers, but I thought I would do the authority a favor and opening it for them. I heard them having trouble doing so. I figured you would have the strength to make it open."

Bray began to rock in his chair holding on the casing. His hand caressed it over and over again. "Do you know what Obsidian does, Miss Guerrero?"

Vicky didn't know, she shrugged her shoulders to the question. Yet her eyes kept staring at Daniel Bryan who was eyeing the case oddly. He struck up a friendship with Miss Lee when she was here, but did he know what was contained inside of box? "Obsidian is a mineral, used by those of… spirituality. They say it can contain evil, keep it at bay or even repelling it. Also, those who wear it become truth tellers. There's something dark in this box, and you want us to unleash it?"

"Well, if you put it that way." Vicky reached to take back of box, however Bray pulled away as Luke and Erick stepped forward.

"You gave it to me, I'll keep it. After all, Miss Lee did the courtesy of bringing harm to my family. I like to return the favor to her, using her own creations!"

Vicky felt a pit grow in her stomach. She just made a terrible mistake. Worst still, she watched as Bray's hand began to feel about the container. A smile came over his face as his fingers managed to find an opening. Vicky heard a crack in the casing, as the lantern went out very suddenly.

Just as quickly as it did, the light came back on, the case closed once more as the Wyatts looked about. "Did something get out?" asked Vicky.

They looked about the room. Yet saw no one. That was, not until it opened its eyes in the darkness….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Stranger in the locker room.

Kane searched far and wide for the case. He didn't know Stephanie and Hunter were in possession of it, yet since then, they have lost track of it. Kane made note to where Miss Lee has been, as well as knowing he may have to confront the Wyatts on the possible whereabouts of the case. Worst still, he heard Daniel Bryan has fallen prey to the family, with promises of bringing down the machine. So much to deal with, so little time.

Kane went about his week reading over his own notes as well as doing the work asked of him by Stephanie and Hunter. They didn't know what he was doing on the side, nor did they ask. He wouldn't tell them anyway. It was three weeks later when things began to take a turn for the worst in the locker room. It started with the Funkadactyls and Sweet T. The three claimed to have been attacked in the locker room, all eyes darted towards Brodus Clay who bared a grudge to his former team mate and entourage. Kane was the first person of the authority to reach the three and investigated the attack. Sweet T appeared worst for wear as be bled a little from his arms and his neck. The divas too have blood scratches on their arms. "It has to be Brodus Clay, he's been bitter ever since the incident…" said R-Truth.

"No." said Kane sternly. "If he were, he wouldn't hurt them in this manner. This is something far different." He examined Sweet T's arm again, just as Brodus Clay walked by. He stopped and stared with a cold look. Prompting Kane to stand up and look him in the face. "Tell me you didn't do this."

Brodus smirked. "I didn't do it." He said with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"This isn't funny, say it like your job is on the line. Now, did you do this?" Kane said with a far more stern tone.

The smirk vanished from Clay, he looked Kane in the eyes and said slowly. "I didn't do it."

With a nod, Kane set him on his way. The locker room was in an uproar. "You let him walk? Just like that? It has to be him!" protested Cody Rhodes.

"It isn't." said Kane. "Clay doesn't have fingernails. He couldn't leave scratches like that. Let alone move fast enough not to get caught. Look at the size of the markings, close together. Brodus has big hands, the markings would have been farther apart." The locker room went silent, Kane was right. He helped the Divas up and took Sweet T to the trainer for observation. He didn't like the situation he was put in.

It didn't take long for Stephanie and Hunter to get word of the incident. They were quick to find Kane and demand to know what happened. Kane didn't quite have the explanation to give the authority, only that it was being looked at as they spoke. "Sweet T and two of the divas were struck down. Scratched hard in the arms and near the neck. They are startled but alright."

"Did you find out who did it?" demanded Stephanie.

"It is being investigated as we speak."

"Next time, we are to know first before anyone else, understood?" demanded Triple H.

Kane nodded his head submissively. "Yes sir." He muttered as the two moved along.

A thought crossed his mind, Kane knew the black casing was missing; he began to wonder if someone was foolish enough to open it.

He continued on with his rounds, Kane suddenly found himself staring at a new face in the locker room. One he himself never saw before. A man, similar in age to Kane himself yet looked younger. He dressed in black and wore a leather trench coat even in door. He has short black hair slicked back and a beard. Not as thick as those around him, it was cleanly kept. Kane approached him cautiously. "Excuse me, do you mind me asking who you are and what you are doing here?"

The man looked up and smiled. "Oh, pardon me." He said full heartedly. "I am rather new here and was just looking about. You see, I was invited to be here by one Vicky Guerrero." His hand stuck out towards Kane who shook it.

"And your name?" Kane asked.

"A name is earned, never given," he replied. The answer was awkward, Kane knew something was off about this guy and decided to let the authority know of the stranger in the locker room.

Kane only nodded his head as he began to walk away, he got a bad feeling, a part of him felt like he knows him…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The stranger connects.

Kane was kept busy for most of the night. No one saw who attacked who, and worst still, this new face in the locker room was bothering him. Kane went to speak with the authority about his findings, only to hear laughter come from the room. Everyone was gathered. Vicky, Brad, Stephanie, Hunter and the new face. This one has struck up a conversation with the others and made them laugh aloud. "Kane, have you met this guy?" asked Hunter.

Kane walked into the room and nodded. "Indeed"

"He is a funny guy!" said Brad Maddox.

"Good for him, now about what happened earlier with Sweet T and the Divas…"

"Hey, I was wondering something." Said the stranger. "I watched raw a while ago and saw the Authority on vacation, the thing is wasn't Kane suppose to be in charge of everything? I mean no disrespect to the GMs here, but I was wondering. Why did they butt into his job?"

The room fell into an awkward silence. Vicky appeared to be devastated. "Well, you see, I have had more experience arranging matches than to two of them put together!" she said.

"Whoa, hold on. I make good matches myself." Snapped Brad.

"But neither one of you are the right hand of the authority!" the stranger's arms went over the shoulders of Brad and Vicky. "You see… There is a reason why the authority has a director of operations. Now, if you cannot allow a director to direct, then what the hell is his purpose? How is he going to learn the ropes if you keep pulling the strings?"

Kane was stunned that this stranger was out defending him in a sense. At least, that's what he thought. Hunter however was nodding his head in agreement. "He has a point. We should make it from here on. If anything happens to the authority, all power goes to the director of operations!"

Stephanie agreed. "He's more than capable of keeping the locker room in line, I agree."

"Wait, what about us? We are the general managers!" protested Vicky.

"Fine, Kane will be in charge. However you can still make matches, it has to be under his approval." Said Stephanie.

Vicky was devastated.

Brad Maddox himself was upset. "Wait, the year end Raw. You said I did a good job! Kane wasn't even there!"

"Brad, settle down. You are still GM, Kane is just here if anything happens to us, and we aren't going anywhere." Said Hunter.

It was then Kane noticed the odd smile that spread over the face of the strange man, he took his arms off the shoulders of Vicky and Brad and excused himself from the room rather oddly. "Vicky, how do you know that guy?" asked Kane.

"Him?" she questioned as she pointed to the door. "Oh, I think from high school or something. He's a nice guy."

"That's not the sense I am getting."

However she blew him off and walked off without another word or explanation to the strange man in black. Kane turned to Stephanie and Hunter who began to stare at him oddly. "Are you alright Kane? You seem uneasy." Said Hunter.

"It's that guy you are cozying up to. None of us know him, no one seem to know him. Yet they are all at ease with his appearance."

"I think you need to take it easy." Said Stephanie.

"Yeah, it's not like he is out to replace you!" laughed Hunter.

That wasn't what he was concerned about.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Refresher course.

For the better part of the night, Kane kept a close eye on the man in black. He was laughing it up with the Divas as none seemed to get enough of him. They flirted with him and would sit closer and closer to him. Yet as the night progressed, Kane noticed the guys in the locker room staring at him oddly. Kane questioned on their stance with the new guy. None had a problem with him, the concerning part was Randy Orton was among them not bothered.

Everything bothers Randy.

"Randy, he's getting all the attention. I am surprised this isn't worrying you" said Kane.

Orton shoulder's shrugged to the notion. "So what, I can get any girl I want any time. Let him have his moment."

"This isn't like you Orton."

"What, you want me to pick on him?"

"No, just that normally, you confronted this guy by now."

"Are you calling me a coward?"

"NO" Kane snapped. However he was unable to stop himself form his voice echoing in the halls. It caught everyone's attention. Kane cowered slightly as he felt all eyes came upon him, yet much to his surprise, when he looked at the faces, no one stared at him oddly. It was as if no one even heard him!

He went on his way as a chill went down his spine. For some reason, Kane kept thinking of Miss Lee. Her books for one were starting to pop into his head, but wondered why. He went to his office, on his desk was one of her books. He stared at the cover before his eyes widened in shock. "Son of a bitch." He whispered. The vampire on the cover matched the new face in the locker room. "Daniel…"

Left with no other choice, Kane went through the halls in search of the Wyatt family. He found their locker room at the end of the arena, he knocked on the door, but found no answer. It grew concerning as he opened the door and stared in. "Wyatts!" he called. Not a sound was heard, yet Kane could see stains on the floor. He turned the light on and saw the Wyatt family laying on the ground. They were white as sheets, Bray was the only conscious one of the three. With every ounce of strength he tried to crawl to Kane. "Help… us… Please…" Kane rushed into the room without a second thought. He saw markings like the Divas and Sweet T had, there were puncture marks on their throats. Kane rushed out and called the ETMs into the locker room. They were quick to prep the Wyatt family and took them out of the arena.

Bray was loaded into the ambulance when he grabbed hold of Kane's arm. "Find him. Find Bryan." He whispered before his eyes rolled back.

Kane stood in disbelief as the Wyatts were taken off in the ambulances. Despite everything they put him through, Kane knew better than to ignore their advice. He needed to find Daniel Bryan before it was too late.

Unfortunately for Kane, matters of the locker room were starting to take a turn for the worst. In his search he heard someone call for help. Dolph Ziggler was screaming and came running out of the locker room. He saw Kane and pleaded with him to come and see what he found.

Kane rushed to the room and saw them. Lying on the ground white as sheets were Vicky Guerrero and Brad Maddox. "Go get help now!" said Kane.

As Dolph left, the authority came rushing in. When they saw the two GMs down, they turned their attention to Kane. "What happened?" demanded Triple H.

Kane was at a loss for words, he was about to speak when the man in black came into the room. He looked devastated as he rushed to the sides of the fallen GMs. He felt their wrists and looked to Stephanie. "They have a weak pulse…" he said, but then took notice of the marking on their throat. "Do you people have vampires here or something?"

"Funny you should mention that." Said Kane.

"Not anymore." Said Hunter. "Are they going to be ok?"

The man in black shook his head. "I don't know, they need a hospital and now. A blood transfusion should set them right again."

The ETMs came running into the room and loaded the GMs on to the gurneys. When they wheeled away, Stephanie appeared stress. "What are we going to do now? We have that meeting this Friday, Smackdown cannot be left without someone…" she paused and turned to Kane. "Then again, it's time for Kane to see what it is like to be fully in charge."

The news stunned him to say the least, but Kane nodded his head as the authority stepped out. Kane turned to the man in black, the stranger smiled a big grin. "You are most welcome!" he said.

"I am not thanking you for anything." Kane snapped back. "I know what you are. I know who you are. And I know you are behind all of this. Question remains though, why are you here? Why are you trying to have me gain favor?"

The smile spread across his face. "I look out for my best interests. And I know you are a smart enough man to figure it all out. For now, sit back and enjoy. It won't be long now anyway." The stranger approached Kane as he adjusted his suit and tie. "I can be your greatest friend in this strange time."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- a step too far.

Kane was quick to get on the phone.

He was given the number, yet prayed he would never have to use it. He waited impatiently as the phone rang. Relief came when someone finally picked up on the other side. "Thank God." He said. "I need your help."

"Let me guess, the case was opened?"

Kane fell silent but tried to speak. "I didn't… I was too late… Vicky…" but couldn't sum up his words.

"Damn it. Alright, stay calm. I hope it isn't anything too serious. As well, is it just the one?"

"From what I am guessing, yes. It's just one, an elder. What do I do? He's taking out people of the locker room… he is prepping me to take over!"

Silence fell on the other line. "He's favoring you? Aw hell, I'll be there as soon as I can. I am in Australia on a book tour. Just keep him content!" Kane didn't know how the hell he was going to do it, but there was no other choice but to pacify the elder. He has to keep him happy, even if it means going along with his plan.

When Kane hung up the phone, he heard the door close. He turned and saw Daniel Bryan standing behind him, clenching on to the black casing as if his life depended on it. "Daniel" said Kane.

"We have to stop him!" he whispered.

Kane however was quick to bring his finger to his own lips. "Not another word."

Daniel was about to speak again but nodded in agreement. "I haven't let the case go, just to be sure nothing else gets out. It's cracked." Daniel handed the case over slowly yet kept his hand braced over it. Kane took it with care and looked over the damage. It wasn't too bad, The crack came down the left side and was about to splinter. He brought the case to his desk and did the only thing he could think of. He pulled out a roll of packing tape and began to wrap it. When finished, Kane stared down upon it. It will have to do until Miss Lee comes and picks it up. "What now?" asked Daniel. "Someone is going to find it!"

Kane however smiled. "You don't hang around Owen Hart without learning a trick or two from him. Leave it to me."

"Alright, so…"

"Sadly, this is the part you are not going to like. We need to wait and bide our time. Miss Lee is on her way back, but she is on the other side of the world."

"So we are just going to have to wait around and do nothing!?"

"Not do nothing, just bide Daniel. I will need your help, I have a feeling it is going to get worst before it gets better."

As Bryan turned to leave, he paused. Kane noticed him lingering before the door. Daniel turned and said. "Do you think people listen to you better now than before?" he asked.

Kane stared at him oddly. "Do you remember when we rallied the locker room, we led the charge. My God, that was epic." He paused. "Tell me, if we were to do that now, how many would follow us? How many would follow you?"

He didn't give Kane time to answer as he turned and walked out of the room without another word. The thoughts sunk in…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- taking charge.

The workload tripled for Kane. Not only was he running Raw and Smackdown for the authority, he was keeping an eye on the vampire who was ensuring everything goes Kane's way. Two weeks passed when Kane got the call from Miss Lee again. Somehow her plane has been pushed back. No matter what flight she tries to get on, the plane is cancelled. "Is everything okay on your end?" she asked.

"More or less, we're surviving for now. Let me see what I can do."

"Keep up the good work Kane, I am pulling for you."

When Kane hung up the phone, he turned and saw Stephanie and Hunter standing behind him. "Who were you talking to?" asked Stephanie.

"Well, it was a personal call."

"I am sure it was. Let me see." Said Hunter.

Kane was stunned to his demand. Yet did as he was asked and gave his phone. Hunter scrolled through the calling history before he paused at a name. He stared between Kane and the phone before tossing it back to him. "Limit your long distant calling, now, about Raw tonight. We saw your list. It's good, but not great."

Kane rolled his eyes. "And what would you suggest?"

"Quite frankly, how will you learn if you don't figure it out?" asked Stephanie.

The two walked out of the room, Kane was left a little more frustrated than usual as he tossed his work to the side table. He was getting stressed out and didn't know how much longer he could keep this going. "It's a pity"

Kane jumped as the vampire appeared from behind him. His smile widened as he approached. "You do know I am here for your best interests."

"I sincerely doubt that." Kane snapped back. "Why don't you go back to the book you crawled out of?"

The creature smile began to spread wider. "But it is far more fun out here. Quite frankly, I think you could do a better job without the weight attached to you."

Kane knew the tone in his voice. "No, you leave them alone!"

The vampire smiled as he approached with a sway in his step. He stood face to face with Kane and said. "Try and stop me."

Kane tried to grab him but found the creature moved far too fast for him. Running from the room Kane tried to figure out where Stephanie and Hunter went to, he cannot let them fall into the hands of the vampire. No matter how annoying they were and how they bothered him. Kane went to the north side of the building, questioning the talent along the way as to where Steph and Hunter were. Many kept pointing him onward, Kane could only hope he was going in the right direction.

He paused for a moment as he tried to gather his thoughts. Then he heard the scream.

That was Stephanie's scream.

"Stephanie!" Kane called. But by the time he found her, it was too late. The vampire stood over the authority; Hunter and Stephanie were on the ground unable to move and drained of blood. Kane stared at the creature as he cleared the last bit of blood from his lips. "Look who is in charge now?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- The vampire's plan.

Smackdown.

Kane was forced to stand in the middle of the ring as the locker room watched on in stare. Many weren't happy. Many were fearful to what was going on in the locker room. Kane spoke carefully. "My the order of the authority and the approval from the board of directors. I am hereby the authority until farther notice." The crowd booed him; many believed it was Kane who took out the GMs and the power couple, if they only knew.

"If anyone has questions, you are to direct them to me. I will do everything I can to work with the locker room and ensure all programs run smoothly as possible. Thank you."

With his peace spoken, Kane went to the back office. He knew there was someone waiting for him. Luckily it wasn't the vampire. The moment Kane walked in, he stared upon the Wyatt family. Nearly recovered from their attack, yet still weakened from the experience. Bray was the first to speak. "We made a terrible mistake."

"No kidding. Question is, what can be done to fix it?"

Bray slowly stood up as he stared Kane in the eyes. "We have a history, and I am certain we have something to do with your new conformity to the authority. But know this, what has happened is bigger than all of us. What happened cannot be undone. We are here to help, to fix the mistake made."

"That's all well and good, but there is something going on here that not even you are seeing. For now, I suggest you leave and rest up. You'll need it."

The Wyatts didn't argue, for once they listened and left without another word. Kane sat at his desk, for a moment he searched for his cell phone, but found it to be nowhere in sight. He always kept it on his person, yet it was gone. "Looking for this?"

In the corner of the room, the vampire lingered with the cellphone in his hand. He toyed with it before turning to Kane. "I see you have been in contact with my creator. I can't have you speaking with her anymore. I like it here and don't plan on going back!" he crushed the phone in his hand, shocking Kane as the phone turned to nothing more than crushed plastic.

"Now, that brings me to ask of you, have you figured out my plan yet?"

Kane stared at the vampire as the smug grin refused to leave his face. He plotted all of this. From start to finish, the vampire had a plan the moment he was released. Kane said nothing to him. He kept silent.

"I think you do, I know that look. But more importantly, you know me. You know my real name and I think you are going to do everything in your power to stop me."

"Why would I stop you, when I have the power?" Kane asked.

The vampire smiled. "That's my boy!" he turned to leave, but paused before he did. "That black box that I came out of. Where is it?" he asked.

It was Kane's turn to smile. "Oh, I don't have it. Not anymore."

The vampire nodded. "No matter, I don't like competition anyway."

As the vampire left, Kane slumped back in his chair and tried to think of his next move. Suddenly, his eyes wondered to where his mask lay incased in glass. He thought over what Daniel Bryan said, if he were to rally the locker room now, who would listen.

Who would fight at his side?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Kane's stand.

Raw

The vampire walked the locker room, knowing that everyone knew what he was. He wasn't the least bit concerned over their stares let alone whispers about him. However the vampire was given a note to start off the show. The fans have gotten to know him and were cluing in to the fact that he was behind the attacks of people in power. But why would Kane want him to go out into an arena full of people?

The vampire walked out to the sounds of booing fans. He was about to speak until fire erupted from the ramp way and ring posts. The fans screamed as Kane emerged from the back.

He wasn't in his suit. He wore his mask and wrestling gear, slowly he walked down to ramp way with a microphone in hand. "How about your properly introduce yourself to the people. All know you are a vampire, yet haven't quite figured out your purpose for being here."

The vampire smiled. "Perhaps you best explain it to them,"

Kane nodded. "Very well. Ladies and gentlemen, in this ring before you is a vampire who shares a name with me. Caine the damned from Miss Lee's vampire series. Conniving and cunning as ever, able to manipulate those around him in order to obtain what he wants. It took me a moment to realize why you worked so hard to take out the authority and the GMs so I could take over. That was never your intent, you plan wasn't for me to take over the WWE… YOU wanted to"

The grin spread farther across the face of Caine the damned, he began to applaud the actions of Kane and nodded his head. "At least one of you figured it out. I see it as this. You go all over the world, I can feed in one location and leave before anyone knows the wiser. Why I favored you, is because we share two things. One, a name, second the lack of a last one. When the board of directors agreed for Kane to take over the locker room, there is no last name verifying which one."

"I won't let that happen. You have harmed enough people in this locker room, you will not harm these people!"

The vampire laughed. "You and what army?"

Kane turned and the locker room began to come out onto the ramp. They have his back, even the Wyatts stood in unison with the others of the locker room, Kane's eyes mainly locked onto Daniel, he gave but a nod to him. Daniel nodded back as Kane began to march towards the ring.

He got in and stood face to face with the vampire, Kane will fight even if it wasn't in his favor.

The vampire's smiled widened as he took off his leather jacket. He allowed Kane the first punch, a sense of dread filled the masked man.

He knew he wouldn't be winning this fight.

Gathering his courage, Kane charged, he landed on blow but found it didn't affect the vampire at all. He knew it too. Instead, the vampire smiled, he moved and struck so quickly, Kane was forced to his knees. He felt his head turn up and was forced to look into the fanged mouth. "Now, see what you made me do?"

"Go to hell." Growled Kane.

The vampire smiled. "You first."

The crowd gasped and looked away as the vampire bit into Kane's throat, he screamed aloud and flailed his arms trying to break free but grew weaker. No one noticed Daniel Bryan making his way to the ring. He reached into his shirt and waited, the vampire sensed him. Caine the damned turned and held Daniel's former tag partner for him to see. He went pale white and was weakening fast. Caine the damned only smiled as he dropped his latest victim to the mat. Daniel was quick to move and slide something under Kane before he hit the mat. Then. He backed away slowly, never taking his eyes off the damned vampire.

The vampire picked up the microphone and smiled to the locker room. "Well, look who has taken over the WWE? Now, my orders are as followed. Each and every one of you will give me a pint of blood, but once a week one of you will be drained for pleasure. Kane was quite filling, but I have enough room for one more…" the vampire paused as he noticed Kane's fingers twitching oddly. He stared oddly but the movement soon stopped.

The vampire turned to Daniel Bryan, his smiled widened as he jumped over the rope and began to stalk him. Bryan although fearful, stood his ground. Kane started moving again, the odds were about to turn even…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Old acquaintances

Daniel Bryan knew the vampire was eyeing him, a smile began to come over Bryan as what was plan began to come full circle. Smoke and fire filled the ring. It wasn't until a burst of flame did the vampire take notice. Slowly he turned, half expected to see Kane in the ring rising again. "You weren't here when a friend of yours took over Kane." Said Daniel.

Standing in the ring wasn't Kane, but Dante. He flashed his fangs and smiled towards the damned vampire. "Long time no see as*hole"

"Damn it!" growled the vampire, the locker room parted as Dante launched himself out of the ring and was quick to tackle down the damned vampire, the two brawled up the ramp, blows that would echo down a mortal man's body. All felt the impact! Daniel however knew he wasn't done yet. He turned to the Wyatts and waved them to the back. The four men moved quickly.

"What are we doing?" demanded Bray.

"We are bringing out the big guns!" said Daniel.

He went to the back and into his bag, Miss Lee left him a gift before she left. Somehow, she knew this would happen and the locker room will be needing it. When he returned to the Wyatts. They stared down at what he brought. "Are you serious? This is suppose to help?" demanded Erick.

"It worked to bring back Dante! Come on, we don't have much time!"

The four rushed to the end of the locker room into the docking bay. Bryan lay down the image to the ground but wondered how he would bring it to life. "Damn it, we need one more for this."

"Can I help?"

The four turned and saw him lingering in the hallways. "How long have you been waiting there?" said Daniel.

"Long enough, let's end this."

#

Dante was able to keep Caine at bay. Despite the vampire's countless attempts to thrown him off, plowing him through solid brick walls and throwing everything and anything he could get his hands on in Dante's way. Some of the locker room began to watch and stare as the two battled. Caine saw one from the corner of his eye and asked for a brief paused. He turned and socked Ryback in the jaw, knocking him out. "Are we cool with that? He's been talking smack about one of the women in the locker room."

Dante's hands rose. "I won't argue with that action. Now, where were we?"

"Oh, I was about to do this!" Caine charged at Dante and plowed him through yet another brick wall. The two paused for a brief moment from the battle. "How on earth can you be here? Last I heard, she asked you to abandon the host!" Caine the damned said.

Dante only smiled. "No she didn't. She asked me to let him go, not leave him!"

"It doesn't matter, you have yet to defeat me. There is no one who has defeated me yet! "

The smile didn't vanish from Dante. Caine was quick to notice. "What on earth as you so happy?"

The hallway suddenly filled with smoke…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- The final stand.

Dante's smile only widened as the smoke began to thickened. He pulled out the paper in which Caine escaped from and showed it to him. "There are two options you have, one, return to where you came from, or face what is in the mist."

Caine the damned smiled. "Oh, I am certain your little mortal friends have used a fog machine to scare me. What makes you think I am going to fall for it?"

Dante's began to laugh aloud, just as the eyes appeared out of the mist. Glowing serpent eyes that stared down at Caine the damned. The vampire decided to turn and see what made Dante laugh so loudly when he came face to snout with the Basilisk. "You… do not belong here." It said in a deep, commanding voice.

Caine turned back to Dante pointing to the serpent. "Isn't that the voice of the Undertaker?"

The vampire was surprised to see the Deadman standing next to Dante, his throat turned black as his voice gone. The Basilisk backed up before lunging towards Caine. "Don't think I won't devour you where you stand, Caine!" the serpent warned. It began to snap at him, trying to take hold of the damned vampire.

There was no other choice. Caine turned and jumped to the paper he escaped from, forcing himself back into the material and removing himself from the waking world. The Basilisk turned and pulled two of its own scales from its body. It passed them to Dante who placed the image between them, ensuring Caine the Damned won't come back out.

"It took him long enough" muttered Dante.

The Undertaker only nodded in agreement, he turned to the Basilisk once more and smiled, waving it forward towards him. "Very well, I thank you for the use of your voice, I look forward to using it again."

The Undertaker placed his hand on the creature, as it began to dissipate into smoke before returning once more to it's own page of creation. Taker felt his throat go numb before regaining the voice again. "That's better." He said.

Turning to Dante he knew what needed to come next. "Should we get you to the hospital first before letting Kane back?"

Dante shook his head. "No, since I took over he has recovered quite a bit, besides Caine the damned didn't drain him, he couldn't because of me. Just keep him someplace safe until he is fully recovered." He gave the Undertaker the scales and image of the damned vampire before allowing Kane to return. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he collapsed to the ground.

Slowly Kane began to return to normal.

The rest of the locker room came to see if everything was alright. The Deadman gave the order. Everything needs to be back in place, he gave Daniel the scales and told him to keep it safe until he asks for it again.

The Undertaker will tend to Kane.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Fair warning.

Kane's head tossed and turned as he felt the room around him spin. Slowly he began to see straight. He found a glass of water next to him on the desk and took small sips to regain himself. When his head stopped pounding, he found himself not alone in the room. Standing before him were Daniel Bryan and Miss Lee. "Too little too late, don't you think" Kane asked.

Daniel Bryan stepped forward. "I did something for you, now you do something for me on Monday Night Raw. Cage match I am tagging with Bray."

Kane's head nodded as Daniel went on his way. Which left Miss Lee standing before Kane. "How did you get here?"

She smiled. "Hitched a ride with Batista. Apparently he was in Australia doing a promotion for Guardians of the Galaxy. He gave me a lift. But by the looks of things, I think it all worked out rather nicely."

"Nicely? NICELY! I was drained of blood! The authority was taken out, and the GMs and for what?!" Kane bellowed.

Despite his outrage, Miss Lee didn't flinch. "Caine could have done a lot worst." She said. Kane stared at her oddly. "Can you imagine if he got his hands on the audience? Locking all the doors and ways out? What damage he could have done? You are lucky he struck up a kinship with you. He liked you. If he didn't, you would have been the first to go. As well, he wouldn't have left his victims partial drained of blood."

Kane settled himself down slightly. "So, all I have left to ask of you Kane, is this. What did you learn from all of this?"

He stared at her oddly, a crooked smile came over his lips. "Don't mess with your stuff." He said.

She gave a small smile. "Close, I was hoping the lesson would be this. Despite the monsters we create, we are not in full control of them. Even if we think we are, we are not. That goes for you as well."

The smile vanished from Kane's face, he was taken back by her words, it felt more like a warning than anything else. "So, where's the black case?"

Kane was silent as he waved her down out of the office. The two went down the hallway and into a locker room. Looking to the ceiling, Kane found a loose tile and pushed it up and away before reaching in. He pulled down the black case and placed it back into the hands of Miss Lee. "Owen Hart knew every tile that was loose in every arena we went too. I remembered quite a few, this one was where he hide my gear."

"Good times." She said with a smile. Miss Lee turned to leave. But Kane called out.

"What you said to me in the office…"

She paused and turned to him. "What did I say?" she asked. The half smile appeared once more as she took her leave.

Kane rolled his eyes as he rubbed his head. "That's one crazy chick." Staring down at himself, Kane found he was back in his suit and tie. He went back to running the shows until the authority returned.

Despite it all, he couldn't help but remember the words Miss Lee said to him.

We are not always in control of the monsters we create.

THE END


End file.
